Diana's Decision
by emhak-1
Summary: Diana is confronted with a decision between NESTS and Kula. Which one will she choose? (Multiple Chapters, Please Be Patient)


This is my first piece, please be nice and Read and Review for me. Thank You.   
  
(Flashback, Year 2000)   
NESTS Cartel Laboratory, Location Unknown.  
"Subject is ready to be deployed." One of the scientists walked towards the glass tube and turned to a console next to it. "We're ready to drain the vault." The scientists turned towards the cloaked figure, it nodded its head and with that simple command, the scientists activated the draining program and watched as the vault drained itself of its mysterious fluids. "Subject is still alive sir, activating awakening sequence." A bolt of electricity went through the wire connected to the subject's head and jolted the body. "Subject has awaken, opening vault."  
The hooded figure smiled, watching the subject gingerly walk out of the vault. This is NESTS's new weapon, the weapon they need to track down their renegade operative and to help them conquer the world. "Have our 'weapon' processed and equipped, then report to my office." A NESTS officer bowed, "At once sir." With that order, the hooded figure walked out of the observation room, confident that this weapon will be the key to victory. "Have the subject bought to the processing room. Refer it to Commander Diana."   
  
NESTS Cartel Processing Centre, Location Unknown.  
"Commander Diana, our leader requests that you have our weapon processed and equipped immediately." Diana lazily looked up to the officer, "Very well, bring this weapon in." Diana arched her eyebrows as soon as she saw the new NESTS weapon. "Our new weapon is a little girl?" She looked at the officer, clearly showing that she was extremely irritated. "If this is a joke...." "No joke Commander, the order comes from Supreme Commander Igniz." "Well...fine.... leave her here, I'll see to it personally." Diana waved the officer away and looked at the girl. "Do you have a name?" The girl frightfully looked at Diana and shook her head. "Well we don't have time for that yet, we'll give you one later." Diana then proceeded to tell Kula about NESTS and her primary mission. "Your mission is to further the cause of NESTS, no matter the cost. Do you understand?" The little girl nodded her head while looking down on the floor.  
"Good, now lets get you suited up." Diana took the little girl's hand and guided her to the next room. "Don't be frightened, we're just going to give you some proper clothes." Diana peered into the fitting room, "Eh? Where is Captain Foxy?" Diana walked in and looked around, behind her Captain Foxy materialized behind the two ladies. "Yes Commander? How may I assist you?" "Would you mind not doing that? Its very irritating." "Sigh...Yes Commander. Your orders?" Diana gestured to the little girl, "Suit her up, she will be meeting Supreme Commander Igniz later." "Very well." Foxy bend down to the girl, "What's your name?" The little girl stared at Foxy blankly. "Let me guess, she has no name?" "Yup..." "What say we give her a name?" "Fine by me. Any ideas?" Foxy thought for a while. "Kula?" "Hmm.... unique...okay, Kula Diamond then."   
  
(Normal Time, Year 2002) Location Unknown, Possibly Somewhere In Japan.  
"Diana? Are you okay?" Kula looked at her guardian, concern registering in her face. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about the time I first met you." Kula smiled, "I remember, you couldn't decided a proper name for me." Diana laughed, "Yup, Foxy had to do that instead." Kula had just finished another NESTS mission of eliminating another obstacle to world domination. A minister tried to stop a shipment of NESTS material and Kula was sent to kill him. "Honestly speaking, I'm sick of NESTS." Diana looked at Kula, shocked to hear this remark. "But NESTS gave you life, without NESTS you wouldn't have come to this world." Kula shook her head, "True, but what have I done in this world? I am just merely a 'weapon' of the Cartel. I have no say; I only carry out my orders. I want to see the world, I am still just a little girl."  
Diana knew where this conversation was going, "What do you want to do? Rebel against the Cartel?" Kula silently nodded her head. "I want to live a normal life, like a little girl, not be some stupid pawn in a chess game." Diana shook her head, "You cannot run from them, they will track you down and kill you." Kula stared at Diana, "Then explain K's incident. He rebelled against NESTS and survived to this day. NESTS created me to eliminate him, yet I cannot. Is he this one exception? Is he the only one who can run away from the Cartel and survive?" Diana had no answer for Kula's question. "I cannot answer this...." She quickly looked at her watch, "Come, Foxy is waiting for us." Kula held Diana's hand and they dematerialized and reappeared next to Foxy.  
"What took you so long?" Foxy impatiently asked Diana. "We... were held up." Diana stammered. "Whatever, we have new orders. NESTS wants us to participate in the upcoming KOF competition and to finally close the chapter on K'." "K'? He is joining the competition?" "Yes. We are sending in a team to eliminate him and if possible recapture him for reprogramming." "Who are in the team?" Kula asked. "You, Me, K- 4 –9 and Angel. You will be our manager Diana." Diana nodded. "For the Cartel."  
As soon as Foxy disappeared, Kula turned to Diana, "Now is our chance, we can escape in the KOF competition. NESTS will not be able to track us." Diana shook her head, "What you are asking me is to betray a organization that has provided everything for me. How can I do this? And what about Foxy?" Kula smiled and replied, "Foxy knows, she is defecting, she is sick of NESTS." Diana was shocked, of all the people to want to defect, Foxy was an unlikely person.  
"When did she say she wanted to defect?" "I asked her yesterday, she agreed to help me but she told me to ask you as well. If not we will have to kill you." Kula eyes narrowed at Diana. "I will have to think about it but what about you're other team-mates?" "I will handle them. Tell me your decision tomorrow." With that, Kula walked away into the darkness of the night. "Sigh..." Diana shook her head in defeat. She disappeared in a flash and reappeared in the NESTS headquarters.  
  
NESTS Headquarters, Location Unknown.  
Diana sat at her desk and wondered, Kula trusted her with this little information that she was going to defect. Kula was putting her in a difficult position. On one side she is still loyal to the organization that provided her with everything, her sword, her abilities, yet on the other side, she has grown fond of Kula and always looked forward to her company. "This decision will not be easy." 


End file.
